Faint
by frozen-mittenz
Summary: Sometimes, you shouldn’t keep to yourself. After being lost in many odd dreams, will Kai value friendship or… not? Contains my own OC team. Later in the story KaiRei


**A/N First beyblade fanfic! YAYAY! Please give me some opinions, I have most of the plot thought out though. It's just a matter of writing it XD. Please refrain from ranting on about my grammar and spelling mistakes! Thanks! Constructive comments are always welcome. I don't have any pairings yet, so tell me if there should be any! Note that the story gets a little better as you read. R&R!**

**

* * *

**  
For future reference: (OC team)

**THE STORMLIGHTS**: Nicknames and Pronunciation

**Corrine Trey Lohr **--TREY LORE - Girl  
**Fortune Raider** --FORTUNE RAIDER -Gir;  
**Asher Allison** --ASH ALLISON -Guy Current Captain  
**? -- ?** -Guy (Any OC's out there? XD lol I need ideas.)

**SUMMARY:**  
Sometimes, you shouldn't keep to yourself. After being lost in many odd dreams, will Kai value friendship or… not? Contains my own OC team. No pairings yet.

_Thinking_  
0000 **Dream** 0000  
_+ FLASHBACK _+  
----------

* * *

**o1**

**K-A-I**

Kai pulled his rip cord hard this time. Today for practice, he had planned to have partner matches. Tyson and Max against Rei and himself. Despite the fine weather and slight breeze, Kai was in a foul mood. Why? For simple reasons really. One, Dranzer was spinning around Drigger lazily even though Kai was commanding her to attack Tyson's blade and she was obviously ignoring him. For two, he hadn't got a decent sleep since they arrived in their current hotel for the summer.

"_So we're going to vacation on an island for the WHOLE summer?" Max jumped up and down at the exciting news that he was receiving on the telephone from none other than Mr. Dickinson himself. "YAYYYYYYYY!" He burst. On the other line, Mr. Dickinson pulled the receiver away from his ears and winced at the hyper youth. "GUUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSS WE'RE GOING TO THE CARRIBEAN!"_

_At once Tyson jumped into the room followed by Rei and Kai who were walking. "How cool! When do we leave?" Rei answered."_

"_One sec., I don't know.." Max replied, "Yeah, okay. Tomorrow? Oh, yeah, of course we'll be ready. " Max winked at the rest of his team and then, "Be at the airport at 9:30? ….. Yeah we'll wake him up." A faint snort could be heard from the intruding Tyson, "Stop talking about me!" He mouthed. Max giggled at Tyson's reply._

"… _Alright, I'll tell them! You're the BEST! BYE!" Max hung up the phone and danced around the room with the overjoyed Tyson, chanting, "WE'RE GOING TO THE CARRIBEAN, WE'RE GOING…" Over and over._

_Rei sweat dropped and Kai walked out of the room causing Max to stop dancing and call after him, "YO! KAI!" Kai stopped and turned around looking indifferent. "Mr. Dickinson told me to tell you that the island we're staying on is a small island that only bladers can go to! It's a Bey Blade resort! Isn't that cool! He said that they had a lot of different kinds of dishes that we can practice in. So, can we go?" Max pleaded with big kawaii eyes._

_Kai raised an eyebrow at this and replied. "Why ask? You've already excepted the invitation." After saying this, he turned around and headed to his room but before shutting his door, he added, "Pack tonight, knowing you, you won't be able to pack in the morning."_

"_Okay!" He heard Max yell._

Kai mentally sighed and called Dranzer back to his palm. Practice was getting him no where whilst sweat beads lazily hung to his heated skin. Kai rubbed his temples, maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep? Yeah that was it, he needed a nap.

"Hey, everyone take a break." He yelled to the rest of the teens, intense on their battles.

Tyson blinked, "What for?" He bluntly asked for they had only practiced for one hour…

Kai huffed and ignored Tyson. "If you feel like staying out here, than do so. I'm going back to the hotel to think." In 'think' he really meant sleep.

While Kai was walking out of the park behind the hotel that they were currently residing in, he heard the merry laughter of his teammates behind him. From what he was hearing, Rei had Tyson in a headlock and Max was rooting for Rei to win_. Stupid idiots.. _Kai thought and mentally rolled his eyes.

Kai's boots _thunked _lightly on the marble floor in the lobby of the expensive hotel that the Blade Breakers currently resided in. Bright polished chandeliers hung from the decorated ceiling majestically and somewhat over lit the lobby, if that were possible. BLADING HAVEN, the name of the hotel, was largely written in bronze and hung over the main desk.

He half-heartily walked over to the elevator, their rooms were on the 10th floor and he didn't feel like walking. Kai pressed the button to close the door, he didn't see the person who was speeding to the elevator and got in before the doors shut, neither did he notice the person's small pants for air. It was only when the person spoke up, did he see them. "Hey! Thanks for letting me catch the elevator with you. Oh, man! Trey's gonna love this!" A girl, about Kai's age but slightly shorter and thin with long wavy golden hair burst out, the last sentence more to herself. She shifted on her toes watching the dial's numbers rise as the elevator slowly climbed the levels.

Kai slightly raised an eyebrow at her excited motions. He highly doubted that she had even noticed who he was. _Halleluiah! Not a fan girl! _He admitted to himself that he was fan-phobic. Not that he'd tell that to anyone, ever. He let a small sigh escape his lips. Somewhere deep down, he wished that he was that excited and had the merry joy of pleasing someone. Like this girl was going to please this Trey. _Probably her boyfriend_. Kai noted the dark package in her small hands that was swaying with her rocking.

"8.… 9.… 10!" She bound out of the door, her shiny hair bouncing in it's high ponytail.

Kai silently headed to his room which was oddly right next to the one that the girl ran into. Kai half-heartily pulled out his room key and slid it through the lock. After shutting the door and locking it, Kai roughly yanked his blading gloves off and threw them onto the floor along with his shoes and scarf. He then peeled off his shirt which was all sweaty from practice and clung to his moist skin. _Practice_… Kai thought. He shook his head and sighed. Then, he lazily slung a loose gray tank top on and collapsed onto his bed.

Kai looked up at the pale yellow ceiling with his right arm across his forehead. His eyelids drooped and he found himself instantly in a deep sleep. His body relaxed and he curled up into a ball on his side, no longer aware of any of his surroundings.

0000

**Kai slowly opened his eyes and pulled himself up to sitting. He was in a park it seemed, of some sort. Early morning rays of light burst into his vision. He blinked a few times to register where he was, but couldn't. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. The deep blue grass rippled like waves as the wind raced through it. Kai then shut his eyes, and let out a small muffled sigh as his head fell into his arms.**

"**What'cha sitting there for?" A voice from behind alerted him as a small wave of warmth engulfed him.**

"…" **Was his normal reply.**

"**Get up. I-I want to see your face… please." The voice demanded hesitantly as if slightly afraid of saying something like that.**

**Kai grunted and ignored the voice. _This is just all a stupid little dream, right? Go away. _Anyways, the point was that he did not care and most of all, he did not want to care. He sighed again. The warmth was getting to him and he was slowly drifting off to sleep. (A/N **If it's possible to dose in a dream

"**Alright," Was the soft reply. As quickly as it had appeared, the warmth and comfort left him along with the soft timid voice. Kai shivered slightly and stood up alert, to get a better look at his surroundings. The silk blue waves of grass were replaced with dirt and the sun was now gone. Like a desert at night. Suddenly, he didn't feel so safe… he felt exposed, afraid to some extent even. A slight ruffle of leaves was heard in the distance.**

"**Hello…?" He said in a small voice. The only reply was his echo drifting through the still and unnerving air. "Come back." He added softer than before without thinking. Kai felt his legs give way as he sank to the cold hard ground. His finger lightly traced his name in the dirt. K-A-I**

0000

"UUUUGGGHHH! KAI OPEN THE DOOR! I REALLY GOT TO GO! COME ON!" Tyson boomed while banging impatiently on their room.

Kai's eyes fluttered open and he shot to the door out of pure reflexes. As soon as he opened the door, a red-faced Tyson leaped into the room and shortly slammed the bathroom door shut. Kai, being slightly dizzy from his leaping out of the bed instance, took a weary step back and swayed dangerously before steadying himself with his hand on the wall. He blinked a few times to make the room stop spinning.

"Yo, Kai, are you feeling okay? You look a little tired buddy." Rei's gentle voice asked.

Kai himself, who's vision went in and out in a steady rate started to shake his head side to side, but caught himself in time to nod his head and mutter. "Fi-ne…" His speech was slurred but he didn't seem notice. His voice just continued to echo within his head as he tried with all of his strength to stand upright and give Rei, an I'm-OKAY-stop-worrying look, but failed as his eyes slid shut and he was left sitting on the dirt ground again, re-tracing his name over and over in the ground K-A-I.

REI'S POV----

"Yo, Kai, are you feeling okay? You look a little tired buddy." I said gently, I didn't want to upset him. Kai has been just a little spacey since a few days ago, who knows what's up with him.

I didn't like the odd pause he gave me in return. He just stood there staring me down with his eyes squinting constantly. Max walked in in time to go "Wha..?" But I shoved him away and told him to wait in the kitchen. What worried me was that Kai didn't really seem to notice Max…

Finally, he spoke up. "Fi-ne," That was very un-Kai-like. It was hoarse, and not to mention, slurred. His eyes were heavily strained and his arm was shaking. He was going to collapse, I knew it. As soon as he pushed himself off the wall, his eyes fell shut and he fell in a dead-faint. But, before I could reach him, his head struck the edge of the coffee table and a resounding, thunk was heard and he slumped to the floor. I stopped trying to reach him and covered my mouth with my hands, startled. "GUYS!" I yelled in panic at the blood seeping down his forehead. It wasn't much, but still…. "GUYS!" I yelled again.

At once everyone raced in and held the same reaction as I did. Except for Kenny, of course, he fainted on the spot.

KAI'S POV----

0000

**I don't know why I keep tracing these letters over and over. Maybe it's so I know that I'm still hear. **

"**Hey…" There it was, the voice! I turned around sharply to only see a blur. I blinked a few times but the shadow-like blur didn't get any clearer.**

"**Who are you?" I demanded, slightly shaken.**

"…" **There was no answer.**

"**Why…" I paused in thought. "Why am I here again…?" _I never had a continuing dream before. _He thought. _Strange…_**

"**Because you wanted to be." The answer was smooth. _Fine if they're not going to say who they are, I'm going to have to find out myself. _**

"**No I don't." I stated annoyed.**

"**You've confined yourself in this place with thick walls." Judging by the voice, I couldn't tell if the voice was a male or female… It was just so pleasant to listen to. Comforting to an extent.**

"**Yeah? And what kind of place is this?" I asked sarcastically, staring at the blur of dark light with little amusement. Who knows how it's still visible with the dark sky. _Stupid shadow trying to be all smart and tricky. _I thought dryly.**

**There was an unnerving pause before…**

"**The kind you slowly drown in."**

**I stared open-eyed at the blur as it faded into nothing. Once again, I felt the warmth leave. My heart felt oddly heavy while my head was so light. I felt my legs give way as I was left sitting there in the darkness. I took my right pointer finger and re-traced my name. K-A-I**

**But now, a new phrase was echoing… "The kind you slowly drown in…" That sentence… it had an eerie ring to it and I didn't like it. At all.**

"**The kind you slowly drown in…"**

**K-A-I**

0000

NORMAL POV----

"WHAT DO WE DO REI?"

"I don't know, get a towel or something and hold it to his head, he probably has a concussion as well as we need to at least stop the bleeding." Rei said, a bit shaken. After a second thought, Rei added, "I-I'll go get someone, be right back! Make sure to keep his head still!" With that, Rei, opened up the door and left the room.

"Hey you…" Rei turned around to see a girl about his height staring at him as she softly closed the door to her room behind her back. Her face was pain-struck and a bit, like she had been crying. She had a long wavy golden ponytail with a few wisps of bangs that lined her face and a green tank top with a black skirt. She also had on what looked to be thick dark green tights with a pair of red Sunday shoes.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry, I need to find a paramedic, or someone… my friend is bleeding from the head and is out cold." He answered hastily and turned to run down the hall.

"I know, I easily heard you're shouting through the walls. Come in… I have some bandages and antiseptics," She answered softly, her voice almost shaded with sadness.

"Okay, thanks so much!"

"Shhh… Trey's asleep on the couch. Please don't wake her, she's in a foul mood already." The girl frowned slightly as Rei nodded in understanding. They entered in the room, which was pretty messy you'd think for a bunch of girls none-the-less, but then he realized how messy Hilary could be and that thought left his mind quickly.

They entered the bathroom where she opened up random cabinet drawers under the sink and placed items in his hands with included Bandages, antiseptics, Band-Aids, as well as some medical tape and cotton swabs.

Rei ran out of the room after muttering a thanks and in to the next room to the left which happens to be theirs and dumped the contents that he was carrying onto the carpeted floor next to his teammates that were cradling Kai's head.

He bent down and wiped some blood off of Kai's forehead and applied some antiseptic with a cotton swap to the thin cuts just above his brow. It didn't look so bad after the blood stopped and was cleaned up. _He was just lucky that he hit his head instead of his eye_. Rei thought.

Rei then applied a small bandage and bound it to Kai's forehead with small strips of medical tape. The girl watched silently from the door that was carelessly never closed. When Rei looked to be done with Kai's head, she spoke up in her usual soft voice. "I'll be taking my stuff now." Rei turned around startled and turned red in the face from leaving the door wide open for the world to see.

"Yeah, y-yeah… Of course!" He clumsily scooped up the materials and was about to hand them to her but she walked up to the unconscious one on the floor and knelt down beside Tyson and Max who were supporting Kai's head. They looked mildly shocked.

"I'm staying next door, your friend ran out the same time I was leaving, I lent him the materials." She said as a quick explanation. They both said, "Ooohhhh."

The girl leaned over him and studied his head carefully for a few seconds and then flicked the bandage hard once. "I've seen him… In the elevator. The quiet guy." The others smirked at the comment but her eyes fell to the floor.

As a result from the flick, Kai's eyes snapped open for an instance before his eyes drooped down and he was gone once again. The others stared in amazement. "I didn't wake him up… I was just testing his reflexes…" When no one spoke, she got up and took the medical supplies from Rei and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"She's cute." Tyson blurted out.

"Tyson…" The others growled.

"Talk about growling, I'm starved. Let's put Sourpuss in a bunk and hit the fridge, PLEASE?"

Max gave a light chuckle and hit his hand to his forehead. _Tyson…_

"Okay, come on Tyson, help us carry him." Rei said, indicating for Tyson to pick up his upper body.

Tyson grunted and did so while Rei took Kai's feet and Max held his head, just incase. They then placed him down in his bed. It was only when they were going to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat did Max notice Kai's stuff thrown across the room, which is what it appeared to be. It hit him that Kai was never as careless, which is what he said to Rei as they were eating.

Rei about choked on his sandwich as he stole a glace at the sleeping area. Sure enough, there were Kai's armguards, which were lying in different places and looked to have scraped off some wallpaper as if they were thrown as well as his shoes and training shirt.

Yup, times are changing… For the good? No, for the worse.

KAI'S POV----

0000

**K-A-I**

…

**K-A-I**

"**Kai?" The voice called to me once again but from a distance this time. "Do you dream in color?" **

**_Yes, I saw the grass. _I thought. _But then again, it's so dark now… I can't really tell…_**

"**Fuck off." Was my simple reply.**

0000

**

* * *

**

**A/N Yup that's it for now. Please tell me if it's a good start… or not… XD Thanks for reading! Lol Kai's getting a bit ticked, expect some more foul language in the future. You're warned XD.**

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 02:

"Then maybe you should start paying attention." Trey responded, picking up her crutches. "The Stormlights are nothing but PEOPLE. Get that _through _your head. If we're to pair up with the BladeBreakers, we have to be a TEAM." Trey roughly pulled up herself up from the couch with her crutches and stood glaring at the shaken girl in front of her.

"And stop thinking I need your help." Trey hissed as she shoved past Fortune, leaving her in tears.

Lots of love

FROZEN MITTENS


End file.
